


Dear Jack

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Letters, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Being a new father means new concerns. Castiel wants to make sure Dean will always be around to give their son advice and after a suggestion from his parenting group on Facebook, encourages Dean to give that advice.





	Dear Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt:
> 
> What advice would Castiel and Dean give their young son, Jack?
> 
> It instantly sparked this.
> 
> All errors are my own

Dear Jack,

Hey kid. You're only about a month old as I write this, but you dad read somewhere that given my line of work, it might be nice to write you something to give to you when your a teen. He's afraid I won't make it until then. But what he doesn't realize is for you and Cas, and your uncle Sammy, I would rip Heaven and Hell apart for.

My job isn't dangerous per say. Sure, your uncle Sammy and I do some dumb  ~~ shit  ~~ things, but at the end of the day, if another family is safe or or a kid like you can lay his head down to rest knowing the monsters are taken care of -- then we've done our jobs.

Rest the monsters are real. Some more so than you thought, but you, you'll always have an angel watching over you. 

As you get older, I need you to remember a few things:

1\. Family doesn't end with blood and it doesn't always start there. 

Your uncle Bobby was the wisest man I ever knew. He wasn't blood. But he was family. Had he been alive to see the amazing man you're becoming, I think he'd be damn proud to have you call him grandpa. After all, he was a better dad to Sammy and me growing up. 

“Why is this rule number 1 dad?” because at some point some jackass douche bag is going to point out that you were adopted. Either by some dick head comment about how you don't look like me or Cas.  ~~ Fuck ‘em. ~~

**You are a Winchester.**

**You're my son.**

And even better because Cas and I got to choose you. We love you kid. ALWAYS remember that. Even when you scream that you hate us or you wish we did it didn't do something.

  
2\. That brings me to my next point. I'm  shit horrible at saying how I feel when I feel them. So if I don't say it enough, I'm sorry and please know that I do love you. 

The moment Cas and I met you, I’ll admit, i was hesitant but the minute you wrapped your tiny fist around my finger, you had the other half my heart. Your dad has the rest.

3\. Don't be afraid to say what you feel. Always tell the ones you love that you love them. If someone hurt you. Tell them.

Trust me, Jack. You don't need that kind of regret

  
4\. Don't let anyone tell you that your not supposed to do this or that. Biggest mistake of my life was listening to someone tell me I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't smart enough, or I wasn't man enough.

  
5\. Most importantly, be you. Never be afraid to let your freak flag fly, kid.

I hope to be able to give this to you personally, but if not, remember that dad is right and he's doing the best he can -- And if you're lucky, baby is yours when you graduate.

Love you kid,

Daddy


End file.
